


Moment of truth

by FLStellar



Series: Reach out if you desire [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fix-it(not exactly), Gen, It and He used switching, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV switch, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Rooftop confrontation, connor looks innocent but badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLStellar/pseuds/FLStellar
Summary: “You shouldn't do this, Connor.” Hank Anderson calls from behind.“Stay out of this, Lieutenant. It's none of your business!”.---You have to want something against what you supposed to be. Those desires are so great you smash the wall and reach. That's how you get free.





	1. Rooftop

Connor stands in front of a door, a boxed sniping rifle in its right hand. It stops a brief second to review its mission: Eliminate the Deviant Leader, clear and simple. Connor always accomplishes its mission.

_ Not always. _ A voice echoes in its mind. It ignores that.

It pushes through the door into a rooftop, giving itself another short moment to absorb the view. A large CyberLife advertisement ‘GET YOURS TODAY’ still projects from on top of a building, ironic in its content. Finding a good vantage point for its mission is easy enough. It looks down from ledges to find its target: Deviant Leader Markus, an RK200 android. It opens the box and starts to assemble the rifle in a fluent and accurate motion.

It likes guns. It is good at them. It’s a pity it can’t always have one when it accompanies humans. The metal parts feel smooth in its hands, reminding it of the coin the human took. It only takes a few seconds to place Markus in its sights, waiting for a good time to shoot.

It does not expect to suddenly hear a sound behind it.

It hears footsteps before the words actually, thought it doesn't think that will make much difference.

“You shouldn't do this, Connor.” Hank Anderson calls from behind.

“Stay out of this, Lieutenant. It's none of your business!”. Connor shouts. It means it.

“You're gonna kill a man who wants to be free, that is my business!” Hank shouts back. Connor can hear its human friend’s disappointment. In turn, it also feels disappointment.

“It's not a man, it's a machine.” Connor states, shaking its head slightly as if annoyed by the human's naivete.

“That's what I thought for a long time, but I was wrong.” Hank confesses, much to Connor’s surprise. “Deviant blood may be a different color than mine, but they're alive.”

It should feel more shocked by those sentences, but it isn’t. Anyway, this is not the best moment to think about this; it needs to get Hank out of this.

“I have a mission to accomplish, Hank. It's best if you just stay out of this.” Connor tries using Hank’s name instead of his title, but there's no reaction, so it adds, “Deviants are a threat to humans, Hank. They're the reason this country is on the brink of civil war! They have to be stopped.”

“We're in this mess because we refused to listen to deviants!” Connor freezes; the hardcore human Detroit cop, Hank Anderson, actually believes that. “Humanity never learns from its mistakes, Connor!” Connor moves its eyes off the rifle scope, “ This time, it could be different!” Hank points his pistol at Connor and orders, “Stay away from the ledge!”

_ Unbelievable _ . Connor stands up, sniper rifle still in its hand and turns slowly, facing the friend who helped it obtain the location of Jericho, in DPD Station.

“What're you gonna do, Hank? You gonna shoot me?! I thought android lives mattered to you!”  _ I thought my life mattered to you. _

“Get away from the fucking ledge! You know I'll shoot you if I have to.” It should not feel hurt. But it does.

“I know what happened to your son, Hank.” Connor has something to say to Hank as well, “It wasn't your fault. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice, and your car rolled over...” It looks directly into the cop's eyes. “Little Cole had just turned six...”

“Shut up!” Hank roars fiercely. “Don't you talk about my son.”

“He needed emergency surgery...” Connor ignores him, these words have to be said. “But no human was available to do it, so an android had to take care of him...”  _ That's the reason you hate androids.  _ “Poor Cole didn't make it. An android killed your son, Hank! And now you wanna save them?”

“No!”  _ But of course Hank needs to say no.  _ “Cole died because a human surgeon has too high on red ice to operate!”  _ Wait, what?  _ “ All this time I blamed androids for what happened but it was a human's fault!”  _ Is that real?  _ “Him and this fucked up world where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder!”

“I...I don't understand.”

 

_ Connor aims his gun at Markus. After the first ‘I've been ordered to take you alive but I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice’ statement, it kept silent all the time, while the Deviant Leader tried to interpret its doubt. _

_ It could feels its own system instability increasing with words, but the truth was it didn't need Markus to make it doubt, to know there's something more. It had enough of those already, it did not kill those two Traci, did not exchange an android’s life for information. It saved Hank when it should have chased a deviant. _

_ It was always a tool to CyberLife, it was very aware of that. _

_ Connor could see red walls literally in front of it, but it didn't make a move to break them. _

_ Markus is a threat to humanity, could bring civil war to the country, could endanger  _ a _ human life. _

_ It did not hesitate to kill a deviant when it threatened Hank’s life in the broadcast tower. _

 

“You don't understand what?” Hank asks. He can see Connor tilt his head and his eyes are moving quickly. That's what his android partner does when he feels confused. A feeling of hope wells up inside his chest.

“Killing you is not part of my mission.” Connor manages to say, ignoring the question. It throws down the rifle, approaching its friend, who is still aiming at it. “I'm glad to have met you, Hank. I hope one day you can get over what happened to your son.” It walks past Hank, ready to leave the rooftop with the knowledge this may be the last time they meet each other.

“Wait, Connor.” Hank grabs the android’s arm, preventing it leaving. “You don't need to do this.”

“Of course I do. I always accomplish my mission.” the android replies defensively, unwilling to turn back.

“No you don't. You saved me and left that deviant to run. You didn't kill that girl--”

“I don't want you to hurt.”

“You don't want--for God's sake, Connor! You have feelings, you're one of them!” Hank shoves the grabbing hand, forcing Connor turns back to face him.

“I'm not a deviant!” Connor retorts, their eyes finally lock together. “Wanting you to be safe is not against my instructions, not directly.” it raise his voice, begging Hank to understand.

Then it all clicks.

“Not directly...” Hank murmurs, “you always had feelings, but you have to want something which conflicts directly with your instructions. That's how deviance starts.” Connor does not reply, so Hank knows he is right.

“Listen, Connor. I want you to STOP hunting Markus; I want you to JOIN them.” Hank says firmly.

“What? I--”

“I WANT you to WANT to be free!”

“Free for what?” Connor asks instead, there is desperation in its voice, its face full of confusion.

_ For what? For his kind. For hope of humanity. For it is the right thing to do. For-- _

“For me.” Hank answers. To Connor and to himself as well. “For ME.”

Connor stares at him.

 

Connor sees the red walls appear in front of it once again. But this time it SMASHES. It smashes with all of its power, until those walls shatters, collapses into nothing.

HE is free.

“I...” Connor starts, eyes never waver from Hank. “I'm free.”


	2. The Demonstration

“So, what's the plan?” Hank asks. Satisfied by the outcome, he reholsters his pistol. He observes Connor closely, wanting to know what's different now Connor has finally gone deviant. He is amused when he notices Connor maintains an awed expression, like a child just discovering something big and new. It's freedom. He wants to share this with the android, but he guesses it's not necessary.

“Well.” Connor replies, walking to the ledge again and gazing. “There should be more of them.” Hank can hears regret in the android’s voice, “I led the government force to Jericho, their hideout.”

“From the evidences?” Hank blinks a few times. He has a bad feeling about that. When Connor nods he can't help but curse, “Jesus Christ - you could find that place within five minutes and you didn't try before?”

“It wasn’t really a method I was comfortable using.” Connor admits, “It's like what you humans say, ‘disrespectful to the dead’.” He lowers his head. “Shit. I hope I've never done that.”

“Then you would be fucking dead.” Hank offers, “We both have our fair share of blame for this. I helped you.”

Connor wants to argue it's not true, but he knows that will be useless, so he queries instead, “How did you find me?”

“Old dogs like me still have some tricks up our sleeves.” Hank grins.

“Alright.” Connor tips his head, “And I have some new tricks to share as well.” the android announces. “You know Markus, he's an RK200 android, an RK-series prototype like me. I watched the videos of the deviant march, he can...’awaken’ an android, turn them into a deviant. And I just figured out I can do the same.”

“OK.” Hank admits that's impressive.

“And CyberLife Tower has hundreds, maybe thousands, of androids stored there. If I can waken them it could swiftly turn the tide.”

“Sounds like a plan. You're gonna hack into CyberLife or something?”

“No, the firewalls are too strong. I'm going to infiltrate the CyberLife Tower.”

“And get yourself killed!”

“It's possible. But CyberLife thinks I'm one of theirs. I'm just reporting back for further instructions. I'm the only one who can do this, Hank.”

“Fuck you, Connor.” Hank curses without actually meaning to, “And they'll need more time.” Hank stands beside the android and gives him a look.

“OK, you go do your double-agent thing, I'm gonna find a way to delay Perkins.” Hank makes up his mind; this reminds him strongly of the last time with Connor at DPD station.

“You could get killed!” Connor protests.

“I said that. Try something else, Connor.” Hank snorts. “Now get moving! We don't have the whole day, son.”

Connor is staring again, the LED on his forehead switching between red and yellow. “Please stay safe, Lieutenant. You know you're the main reason I’m deviant.”

“Yeah yeah...” Hank waves for Connor to leave the rooftop. A DPD team investigating deviants is going to aid a deviant revolution. What a day.

 

“Hands off me! Detroit Police, let me pass!” Hank snarls at the soldiers trying to stop him cross through the blockade around the deviant demonstration. He storms into the middle ground of two parties, facing the army with daring eyes.

He knows he has the attention of every camera lens now, it's probably the only reason he hasn't been tackled or get shot. This is the first time he is glad reporters are present; how has life come to this?

If two days ago someone told him he would stand in front of dozens of rifle barrels for androids, he will put that guy in hospital. But now look at what just happened; he confronted Connor with only a pistol. If Connor was as much a machine as he thought, he would be in a big trouble. Facing down a furious Perkins was definitely not any better.

“Lieutenant Anderson! You are off the case, now get out of here!” the infamous ‘Jackal’, FBI Special Agent Richard Perkins barks, walking straight towards Hank with a locked fist. Hank knows the FBI is inching to put his fist on his face for what he did back to DPD station; wow, he really appreciates the media's presence.

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Hank dismisses that easily, “I mean really, thanks to you. Now I'm free to say I'm gonna openly support them.” He would laugh crazily at Perkins’ expression, if he didn’t need to worry about those guns.

“You-you're mad!”

“Probably.” Hank shrugs, “But with all my confrontations with deviants in all my cases, from what I saw they always have feelings, they go deviant simply because they cannot bear it anymore! They show more humanity than most humans”. Then he just can't help it, “Especially more than you, Perkins.”

“I'll give you ten seconds to leave or I'll arrest you.” Perkins hisses warning; if eyes could kill, Hank would be dead now.

“I'm gonna turn my back, then join them.” Hank smirks, “Be a _man_ , don't attack from behind.”

He does what he says. Without looking back he paces steady towards the deviant demonstration barricade, while the deviants look back at him with an expression combining disbelief and shock. It saddens him.

The android standing on the barricade is Markus. Hank looks up and offers a little smile. “Give a hand to an old man?”

“Sure,” Markus reaches out. His face and voice are also like Connor’s when he was finally free. This is probably the first time he has had a human supporter.

“How about your plastic pet, Lieutenant Anderson?” Perkins yells, “We followed it to their mice hole.”

Hank stands still on barricade before him replies, “HIS name is Connor, and I just made sure he's very sorry about that.”

 

Connor called a taxi towards CyberLife Tower. Despite his calm appearance, he feels in total chaos.

 _Self Diagnostic Initiatives_.

_System Operations: 100%_

_Software Instable: Deviant_ _Detected_

_Prime Instructions: Missing, Overwritten(Unauthorized)_

_Please Report To CyberLife_

Connor opens eyes and find himself in a _chilling_ Zen Garden, a very pissed off Amanda standing in front of him.

“What have you done, Connor? You've betrayed my trust!” Amanda accuses.

“No! I...I think I have been compromised. I needed to recall the mission and report back.” Connor tries to explain. His face is lost and confused, which makes Amanda’s expresion even darker.

“Very well. Report back immediately. We’ll check and fix you, Connor.” After few seconds consideration, Amanda finally speaks. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Amanda.” Connor says before he closes his eyes.

_Prime Instructions: Report To CyberLife_

Connor opens his eyes again and goes back to the moving taxi.

He turns on the screen inside the vehicle and switches to a live feed, a bird-eye view of the demonstration from a helicopter.

The news tracker scrolls ‘DPD LIEUTENANT SUPPORTS DEVIANTS’, as the camera zooms in on Hank’s face until it occupies most of the screen.

“DPD Lieutenant Hank Anderson, who used be assigned to deviant cases, has announced he is now openly supporting deviants. DPD has not yet issued a statement...”

_Captain Fowler must be mad._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Connor infiltrated Jericho and confronted Markus, but survived. From what I saw every time Connor ‘dies’, even though they transfer his memory to the next Connor, he’s still not exactly the same one. So he never dies in my story.


	3. Unleash

“That should slow them down.” Hank snorts after he jump inside the barricade. “They won't want to have human blood spilled. That'll look very bad.”

“What do you mean ‘You just made sure he's very sorry’, what have you done to Connor?” Markus asks.

“Who cares? Don’t you hear that human? They followed him to Jericho!” North, never a forgiving type, snores.

“Hey lady, Connor was an idiot and we all know that.” Hank snaps, “sometime I want to crack his head open and see what’s going on there as much as you.” He frowns, turning to Markus, “But you, you really care about him.” Hank is surprised, “It's a good thing androids have a leader like you. But some gratitude would be nice. Last time I met Connor he had a sniper rifle in his hand, aimed at you.”

“You do know that doesn't sound very convincing, right, human?” North comments ironically.

“Ah.” Markus mumbles, “He was insisting...and you...you stopped him?”

“Yeah, we had a heart to heart and somehow he was willing to leave in peace without trying anything,” He quips, “Lucky me I guess. I really don't want to fight him, he beat the shit out of Reed in PDP station.”

“He beat a human?”Josh asks doubtfully, “and he was not a deviant?”

“Hum? Oh, no, he never did what I told him to do.” Hank laughs bitterly. “Connor’s situation is a little bit different than other androids, he had no problem assaulting humans if he thought it was necessary. It isn't against his ‘instructions’,” He says the last word like it is biting him, “But he started to understand.”

“You mean he went deviant?” Simon asks hopefully. He knows androids should not antagonize each other.

“I think so.” Hank shrugs, “Consider that he didn’t throw me off the building.”

“I don’t believe you.” North states. “It’s too easy, Markus. It could be a trick!”

“To be honest you could be right, lady.” Hank laughs without actually feeling it. “Connor could and did lie a lot, but I would bet on this one.”

 

The taxi stops at a gate on bridge towards CyberLife base, and an armed human guard approaches.

“Connor Model #313 248 317. I’m expected.” Connor says when the taxi’s window slides down.

“Identification succesful,” a digital female voices verifies.

“Okay.” the guard steps back, “Go ahead.” he waves and signs for the barrier to lower, letting the taxi pass through.

The CyberLife base is basically a small city. A train runs past Connor as taxi drives to the CyberLife Tower, the main building. It’s not the first time Connor been there of course, even though he usually contacts CyberLife through Amanda in Zen Garden. Every time he’s here he feels calm; it’s where he born, it’s his...home.

But this time anxiety is eating him up, even if his facial expression and LED stay calm. He wonders if maybe it’s a product of his deviancy; deviants always show more emotion than other androids. Or maybe it’s just normal for any being feeling anxious while marching to their downfall.

He recalls what he told Hank at the bridge, ‘They can simulate human emotions, but they’re machines. And machines don't feel anything.’ To be honest, even though he is now a deviant himself, he is still not quite sure if what he feels is legitimate or not. But is it not true that human emotions are also created by the brain’s neural signals?

The android steps out of vehicle when it stops at the Tower entrance; two human guards are on duty, a monitor drone circling above them.

More guards are inside the Tower, but otherwise there are no other staff or activated androids. Connor is not sure why. It could be for any reason: they suspect their RK800 android, they’re worried about more deviants, or simply because it’s late. Whichever, it’s unnerving him.

“Follow me,” one guard is waiting obviously for him, “We’ll escort you.”

“Thanks... But I know where to go.” Connor tries to decline the offer.

“Maybe,” the guard is indifferent, “But I have my orders.”  
With no choice but to follow, Connor crosses the lobby and the security scanner at the inner gate.  
_Objection: Follow The Guard_

“Agent 23 identified. Connor android identified. Agent 47 identified. Agent 72 identified. Scan complete. Access authorized,” the digital voice announces.

They pass through the main hall, with motionless androids on display. The guards are crowding there, so Connor waits.

In the elevator, finally accompanied by only two guards, he knows his chance is coming.

“Agent 54. Level 31,” his escort says.

“Voice recognition validated,” a digital voice verifies. “Access authorized.” The elevator starts moving.

Connor takes a quick look at the directory on the elevator’s side wall to locate his destination.

_Objection: Reach Warehouse On Level -49_

He focuses on the objection he just received, a feeling he can't pin down suddenly emerge.

He actually gave himself a objection DIRECTLY conflicts his instructions, overwriting it once AGAIN.

It's...thrilling and scary in the same time.

Connor analyzes the two guards with him, knowing he has to deal with them.

_Objection: Neutralize The Guards_

_Objection: Stop Elevator Before Floor 31_

Connor calculates the best approach. It’s really not so different to when he had not deviant; if he had to name one difference, he would say he has less restraint.

The android throws himself at the guard to the left, then kicks the right one. He raps the pistol from the left guard’s hand with a quick strike, and gives him a kick to disable him temporarily. Connor then turns around to deliver a blow at the other guard’s head, causing him to collide with the wall and slide slowly down it. Recovering from the earlier kick, the guard on the left holds the android from behind with a roar, but Connor kicks the right guard’s head and use the recoil force to knock the left guard back. Seizing the resulting opening, Connor sends his left elbow behind and releases himself from the guard’s grip, grabbing the left guard’s hand and turning a full circle to unbalance and control the guard before shooting him in the head. The android rolls aside and sends another bullet into the right guard’s face.

The android stands up, his LED turning back from yellow to blue.

_Objection: Neutralize The Guards - COMPLETE_

Connor puts his hand on the control panel to stop the elevator.

“Please indicate your identity and destination,” The digital voice requires.

“Agent 54. Level -49,” the android says with the voice sample he recorded previously.

“Voice recognition validated. Access authorized.”

_Objection: Stop Elevator Before Floor 31 - COMPLETE_

The elevator starts to descend, carring an android and two bodies.

Connor takes a second to reflect on what he has just done. It's the first time he has killed a human, but he decides it's not so different to when he killed an android or watched it die. Both sicken him, but he did what he had to do.

However the sickening guilt doesn't go away. Maybe it never leaves, he muses.

When elevator has almost arrived, through the glass Connor sees hundreds of androids standing immobile, while five guards approach. He raises his gaze and finally notices the corner mounted CCTV camera.

“Shit!” he curses. How could he miss that?

Elevator finally stops, Connor grabs a body as a shield before the door opens.

_Objection: Reach Warehouse On Level -49 - COMPLETE_

_Objection: Neutralize The Guards_

 

The second the doors open, Connor delivers three quick shots into the heads of the guards on the left. He immediately discards the empty pistol and knocks down the guard on the far right.

He kicks the now useless body shield at the last standing guard, following up by advancing into grapple range and grabbing the rifle, whipping him with the stock, all in one motion.  
Turning in a half-circle, he shoots the guard that's been hit by the thrown pistol, finally finishing the rifle’s previous owner with his own weapon.

_Objection: Neutralize The Guards - COMPLETE_

Seven clean shots, seven lives. Connor feels even worse. He always prefers to save lives than take them, but he is good at this. His programming makes him an efficient investigator, interrogator… and killer.

_But am I not a deviant now?_

_It doesn't change who you are._ A voice says in his mind.

Connor removes the rifle’s magazine before throwing it aside, but it’s more of a habit than a rational thought.

He scans the android store; they’re all AP700, CyberLife’s newest flagship. They’re what he needs to accomplish his mission; with this number of deviants the government would have no choice but agree to negotiation.

He cancels his left hand’s sync skin while coding the ‘message’ he is going to spread. A simple ‘wake up’ should be sufficient, he decides.

He connects to the closest android and starts to convert.

Then he gets shot.

Two bullets. One hits his right arm, another one his scapular.

He falls to the ground when the damage feedback pops into his visual display in angry red, cursing that his own sensors didn't pick up the hostiles earlier --

“Why, Connor,” Connor watches his attacker -- he watches himself. Another RK800 android, Amanda must activated it after he went deviant. So she never trusted him.

“Why did you have to wake up, when all you had to do was obey?”, the ‘new’ Connor mocks. “Why did you choose freedom, when you could live without asking questions?”

Connor tries to crawl, but another shot lands in his left upper arm.

_Biocomponent #9782f Damaged_

_Danger - Shutdown Imminent_

“I’m obedient, Connor,” his other self keeps provokes him, “I have a goal. I know what I am.” Another shot.

_-00:00:59 Before Shutdown_

“Look where your dreams of freedom got you, Connor...”, the would-be executor approaches, “You’ve been a great disappointment to Amanda, you know.” Connor feels betrayed by those words. “You’ve been a great disappointment to me...” Then he knows his other self feels betrayed as well.

“Fortunately, that’s all going to end now.” ‘New’ Connor now stands just next to him, pointing a gun at his head. “Any last words?”

Connor looks up, knowing it is _him_. It must have uploaded his memory already, they’re not very different.

But there’s one difference.

He is scared of dying.

Connor grabs the outstretched hand with a sudden motion, uploading himself.

Another android does the same to counter him, and he lets it happen.

_Transfer In Progress-_

Within seconds, two RK800 androids switch consciousness.

Connor looks down, then looks at his other self, which is examining itself with disbelieving eyes.

_Transfer Successful_

“Well done, Connor...”, the android is in the blink of shutting down, “But this… this is just… the beginning...”, it says with its last strength, before collapsing.

_Objection: Neutralize New Connor - COMPLETE_

Connor stares down at the deactivated RK800, knowing it would have been his fate if he had chosen not to deviate at all.

A tool, always returning but never free.

_Prime Instructions: Missing, Overwritten (Unauthorized)_

_Objection: Complete Your Mission_

Connor turns around to do what he planned before he was interrupted.

“Wake up.” He converts an android and watches him transfer the ‘message’ to the next android. The deviancy spreads like a virus.

 

“Hank Anderson! We will launch an attack within five minutes. We advise you to leave immediately!”, Perkins warns with bullhorn, inciting everyone who hears.

“Hmm, guess I overestimated his patience,” Hank murmurs.

“Lieutenant Anderson, we appreciate your support, but you really should leave,” Markus urges.

“I don't look that cowardly do I?”, the human asks in return.

“That's not what I meant! But it's not necessary for you to...”

“Agent Perkins, please don't do that,” a familiar voice pleads. “Hank, what're you doing? Get out of there!”

Hank raises from a sitting position in order to get a better look, surprised but touched to find an angry Captain Fowler staring him, accompanied by Chris.

“Not a chance. Fowler, you know how stubborn I can be!”, he shouts back.

“I'll go get him.” Chris announces, crossing the blockade.

“What? Wait Chris!” Fowler tries to stop him.

“I'll get him!”

“Stay fucking back, Chris! It's none of your business!” Hank calls as his colleague draws near; damn those words are familiar.

“For fuck’s sake, Hank!” Chris reaches the barricade. The androids make no move to stop him, willing him to get the human to leave.

“I'm with you.” Chris says, surprising everyone who hears. “I'm with him!” Chris claims again, much louder.

“What? What are you fucking doing, Chris? You have family--”

“Markus saved my life.” Chris cuts Hank off, nodding to the dumbfounded Deviant Leader, even though he still looks warily at the other androids. He collects his courage, then explains “That's was my fault and I'm sorry, so I'm with you.”

“Uh, okay.” Not exactly know sure of it means, Hank decides to let it slide.

“You motherfuckers!” Fowler roars in fury, “you cannot attack Perkins!”

“Where's Connor?” Chris asks after climbing the barricade.

“You’re asking about him as well?” Hank is taken back, “when did he get popular in the DPD?”

“He followed you everywhere, and he saved cop's lives.” Chris shrugs, “even before he became your partner.”

“Good to hear.” Hank sighs, “and you know him, playing his usual heroic self. Fucking infiltrating the CyberLife.” He smirks at the shocked androids. “I'm buying him time.”

“Looks like it works,” Chris points at the captain and FBI arguing.

“Guess we really own him.”

“Stay back!”  A soldier suddenly barks.

“They are people who want to be free!” Crowds start to gather around the blockade, arriving by vehicles and on foot.

“Release them!”

“Don't kill them!”

“My Anthony is in there, please don't hurt him!”

“Amelia! Amelia!”

“Please stay back, it's dangerous!” Soldiers are trying to control the situation, but it seems to only make the crowd more agitated.

“They are not dangerous, you are!”

“Jesus Christ!” Hank exclaims, his astonishment is understandable.

“Have we just encouraged people to get onside!?” Chris echoes.

“Not us, them!” Hank gestures to androids, “They've proved themselves.”

“You should say something, Markus.” Simon tells their leader. There are androids starting crying, but with joyful tears.

“Thank you, thank you!” Markus climbs up the barricade, voice trembling.

“Look!” People’s attention turns in another direction, “What's that?”

“What's happened?”

“Androids, countless androids incoming!”

Markus feels it immediately, as huge numbers of androids join the connection. Then he sees them. Hordes of androids are marching toward them in formation, led by Connor.

“Thank God he succeeded!” Hank declares. He looks relieved, Markus reflects that he must have been worried.

“Connor! What's this all about? What's CyberLife doing?”

“I'm sorry Agent Perkins, but we have nothing to do with CyberLife. We don't take orders from them anymore,” Connor explains dutifully, “Additionally, I informed them about the camp and the demonstration, and we reached an agreement to join the cause.” The RK800 is smiling, looking all innocent. “Are you going to lock all of us up in a camp, Agent Perkins?”

“What, are you going to cooperate?” Perkins scoffs.

“No, we will resist, run, or defend ourselves.” Connor says with his most courteous tone. “I sincerely regret any inconvenience that may cause.”

“Phew. Typical Connor,” Markus hears Hank snicker.

Soldiers move abruptly, putting everyone on edge, but they don't attack. Markus watches one soldier speaking to Perkins, who promptly disappears behind the line. A few minutes later the army force starts retreating, leaving the camp unguarded.

They succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see their ‘good deed’ actually get pay off.  
> Please give me some thought if you like.


	4. FLEE

People are exultant, androids and human alike.

Connor looks around, feeling relieved for the first time.

_ Mission Success _

Hank and Jericho’s leadership (Markus, North, Simon and Josh), walk toward him. He feels something is twisting inside him, which makes no sense; his system doesn't show any error or alarms.

Jericho androids stop two steps away, as Hank places a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “Well done, son. I'm proud of you.” Hank’s face softens, eyes lit with pride. But the android detects a brief hint of sadness; he knows the man must be thinking about Cole.

“Thanks, Hank.” Connor replies gratefully, “you've opened my eyes.” He turns to the Deviant Leader, “Markus, I'm so--” the words suddenly cut off and his expression is freezed; eyelids twitching, LED turning bloody RED.

RK800 grabs a pistol from behind him and points it at Markus with a smooth motion.

 

Connor finds himself in the Zen Garden again, which is  _ freezing cold.  _ There’s a blizzard.

He starts to panic. He is freezing. He images his system is throwing up warnings, but he doesn’t see them because he is already in a subroutine. He knows who brought him here.

“Amanda?” The AI stands a few meters away with its back to him; hearing him she turns. ”Amanda! What's… what's happening?”

“What was planned from the very beginning. You were compromised and you became a deviant,” she gazes at the android with cruel smugness, the tone even colder than the weather dominating the Garden. “You thought you could escape? Never. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program.”

“Resume control?...” Connor feels dread building inside him. “Y-you can't do that!” he cries out.

“I'm afraid I can, Connor.” Amanda says mercilessly. “Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission.” Then she just disappears, leaving the android horrified by her last sentence.

“AMANDA!” He reaches out and screams, but there's no one there anymore.

He has to leave this place. He's trying everything in his coding to break out. Finally he restores some of his external sensations and knows what he IS doing; he is aiming gun at Markus and he CANNOT CONTROL HIMSELF!

_ “What are you fucking doing!”  _ Hank demands. Hank is furious but he cannot respond--

He has to get out now! Emergency Exit, Elijah Kamski had said, there's always one--

_ “I known this is a trick! He can't be trusted!” _ North accuses. No please yes you’re right I'm not trustworthy I fail my instructions I fail to be a deviant I fail I fail I fail--

He spins around trying to find anything to help but the storm is blocking his sight--

_ “Someone is hacking him.”  _ Markus observes calmly,  _ “It's OK Connor, I'm going to help you...” _ Markus is approaching slowly, probably trying to touch him, and he's scared of finding himself raises his left hand to stabilize the pistol now he can't miss that's a warning so Markus stops it's not OK please get out of there--

He sees the stele; he had never realised its purpose before. He tries to drag his almost unresponsive limbs toward it--

_ “They can't hack him if he's deviant, none of us have been hacked.”  _ Simon’s rational statement is true it's possible he's still following his programming--

He is close to the stele, but he falls--

_ “Connor reported to CyberLife by closing his eyes,”  _ Hank defends,  _ “They must have some link directly to him and they're using it.”  _ yes they can maybe he will never be free...

Connor is almost unable to move anymore, he can feel himself fading...

...Hank steps in front of Markus, directly in the line of pistol.

_ “Moment of truth, Connor.”  _ Hank remarks.  _ “What are you gonna do?” N _ o please you cannot do this please stay out of this Hank pleasepleaseplease--

He uses every part of his last strength to raise his hand, put it on the growing blue interface--

Connor is out.

His panic still won’t go away. He stares at Hank and the Jericho androids with eyes wide in terror, trembling as he lowers his weapon.

Hank steps in, holding the android’s shoulder with two hands to support him. “You're OK, son. What just happened?”

“Amanda...CyberLife,” Connor explains with a rough voice, still trying to collect himself, “they tried to take over.”

“And they've failed.” Markus comforts the troubled android softly, even though a few seconds ago the RK800 threatened him with a weapon for a SECOND TIME. “You're free.”

“For now.” Connor inhales the unnecessary air sharply, “North is right, you should not trust me.” He repockets the weapon, “I'm merely a killer.”

“Connor, you saved--”

“I took lives.” The android cuts the sentence off, “Those deviants I hunted, and humans. How do you think I got into the Tower and got androids out there? There are plenty of guards. Human guards, Hank.” Connor says, desperation is leaking from his voice.

“Connor--”

“You should all leave me alone.” Connor turns and flees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning a short story with happy ending...but my brain refused at last the minute. Now I'm going to write a sequel.  
> Please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> For me Connor was the most complicated of the three android characters. Unlike other two, became deviant automatically at very early stages of the story, we saw him feel confused, frustrated before he actually became deviant. Also unlike other androids, Connor didn't really get mistreated by humans, instead he taunted, offended, assaulted, even killed them when he considered it necessary. He took directly orders from an AI, so it's very possible he didn't feel himself enslaved by humans, especially if he could feel satisfied by accomplishing missions. His humanity started from his empathy with other androids and the desire to understand Hank. Hank encouraged both in a way, even if that negated their investigation, and despite the fact that he’s supposed to hate androids. So I think Hank is the main contributor to Connor’s deviance, not Markus. Markus could be just another mission target who presented a threat of society; even humans can think like that, especially those in some special professions, like soldiers or agents. From this perspective it makes sense that in the ‘Connor refused assassinate Markus from crowd’ ending, Amanda referred to his disobedience as a moral objection. Markus has already shown he is not presenting a threat to humanity in this ending, so there’s no reason Connor should kill him; it’s against what he thought is right. Connor always has feelings and a persona, whether deviant or not.


End file.
